Pimpernel Smith
|catalogue number = VC3037 |rating = |running time = 116 minutes}}Pimpernel Smith is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 28th April 1986 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986. Description Cast * Leslie Howard as Professor Horatio Smith * Francis Sullivan as General von Graum * Mary Morris as Ludmilla Koslowski * Hugh McDermott as David Maxwell * Raymond Huntley as Marx * Manning Whiley as Bertie Gregson * Peter Gawthorne as Sidimir Koslowski * Allan Jeayes as Dr. Beckendorf * Dennis Arundell as Hoffman * Joan Kemp-Welch as School-teacher * Philip Friend as Spencer * Laurence Kitchin as Clarence Elstead * David Tomlinson as Steve * Basil Appleby as Jock MacIntyre * Percy Walsh as Dvorak * Roland Pertwee as Embassy Official Sir George Smith * A. E. Matthews as Earl of Meadowbrook * Aubrey Mallalieu as Dean * Ben Williams as Graubitz * Ernest Butcher as Weber * Arthur Hambling as Jordan * Mary Brown as Girl Student * W. Phillips as Innkeeper * Ilse Bard as Gretchen * Ernest Verne as German Officer * George Street as Schmidt * Hector Abbas as Karl Meyer * Neal Arden as Second Prisoner * Richard George as Prison Guard * Roddy Hughes as Zigor * Hwfa (Hugh) Pryce as Wagner * Oriel Ross as Lady Willoughby * Brian (Bryan) Herbert as Jaromir * Suzanne Claire as Salesgirl * Charles Paton as Steinhof * Michael Rennie as Guard Captain (uncredited) Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) Closing (Original 1986 release) Opening (Rare 1986 release) Closing (Rare 1986 release) Trailers and info Rare 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery 71jrGdwGNLL._SL1159_.jpg|Back cover Pimpernel Smith (UK VHS 1986) Spine.png|Spine Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Pimpernel Smith Category:British National Films Category:Anglo-American Film Corporation Category:Movie Greats Category:Movies Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:Thriller Videos by V.C.I. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with No trailers